Mean Fairies
by broseph713
Summary: Basically Mean Girls but with a Winx Club twist. I do NOT own either Mean Girls or Winx Club.


_**"Beep! beep!" The alarm clock rang**_ _ **ferociously. It reads 6:30 A.M.**_ _ **"Okay, I'm up." A feisty red head grumbles. She closes her eyes for what seems like a second and when she opens them again the clock reads 7:15. She screams and springs out of bed, rushing into the hallway wearing a blue and white striped, short sleeved, turtleneck with three hearts on the left breast, a denim navy blue mini skirt, baby blue knee high socks and navy blue sneaker heels with pink laces. Her mother walks by her.**_ _ **"You're gonna be late, Bloom," Vanessa says. "Come here. I'll braid your hair."**_ _ **Bloom walks into her kitchen with her french braided hair and pours two bowls of food. One for her fairy lamb and the other her kitten. The two pets come rushing into the kitchen pestering each other. "Belle, be nice," Bloom intervenes. "Purr, stop it!" While the trio are still fighting a tiny rabbit hops in behind them and Bloom's father pops his head in.**_ _ **"Come out front Bloom," Mike says. "I want to get a photo."**_ _ **"Stop fighting," Bloom strains while still wrestling with the animals. "There's enough for everybody." Bloom lays her pets by their food bowls but the rabbit beat them to their meals. "Why don't you fight with Kiko?" Bloom growled while pointing to the blue bunny in the corner. Ignoring her animals' issues Bloom heads out to the front of her house to take the first day of school photo with her parents.**_ _ **Mike grabbed his old camera and motioned for Bloom and her mother to skooch closer. "That's good," Mike says. "Stay close." Suddenly Vanessa bursts into tears.**_ _ **"My baby's going to school!" Vanessa cried. All Bloom could do was comfort her at that point as she started drifting into her own thoughts.**_ _ **"I guess it natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school"' Bloom thought inside her head. "But this usually happens when the kid is five." Her thoughts abruptly stopped for a moment as her mother pulled her in for a tight hug but then continued in her mind. "I'm 15 and until today I was home schooled. That means my mom was my only teacher and my dad was the only sub. I know what you're thinking. Home schooled kids are freaks."**_ _ **Bloom imagines a cliche spelling bee with a young girl wearing glasses walking up to the mic. "X! Y! L! O! C! A! R! P," The girl retorts. "Xylocarp!"**_ _ **Bloom goes into thought again. "Or that we're weirdly religious or aomething." Bloom imagines six young country little boys sitting on a log. "And on the third day, God created the Remington bolt action figure so that men could fight the dinosaurs," one of the boys states. "and the homosexuals."**_ _ **The other boys joined in his proclaim, "Amen."**_ _ **Bloom ended that daydream and thought, "But it's not like that with us**_

." _**She**_ _ **flashes back to a picture of her, her parents, and her pets. She thought again, "My family's totally normal for Magix. Except for the fact that both my parents are humans and we've spent our whole lives living on Earth."**_ _ **She**_ _ **flashes backwards to another memory of 'bring your daughter to work day' from one year ago. She stood next to her father mesmerizing the bright red truck in front of her. She went back to thinking to herself. "In my life so far we've lived in one city, in one country. But it's not like I didn't have any magic in my life. I'd spend all day reading books about fairies in my room."**_ _ **Bl**_ _ **oom goes back to her memory as her father was listening to his fire radio.**_ _ **"We've got two adults and three children," The**_ _**oper**_ _ **ator said. "The children appear to be stuck on the 3rd floor and the building seems to be 40 to 50 ft high. And... here's the address." Bloom and her father rush to the firetruck as Mike checks his phone for the address.**_ _ **Th**_ _ **e red head flashes back to yet another memory of her dad helping her with math.**_ _ **She goes back to her thoughts. "My favorite subject was always math."**_ _ **"You're done with this chapter already," Mike questioned Bloom. "Ok let's start on those, um, inverse functions. Jeez."**_ _ **Bloom retreats back to her imagination. "Cause with math you're either right or wrong. There's no in between. Which is comforting when you live in a crazy place."**_ _ **Su**_ _ **ddenly the table cracks in half. "It'd always been the three of us. And I never thought we'd live any other way. Then it happened."**_ _ ***Flashback to three weeks prior.**_ _ **Mike flipped through the mail and saw a letter addressed to Bloom Peters with a butterfly stamp on the side. "Bloom," he yelled. "There's uh, there's this strange letter waiting for you here!" Bloom scampered down the steps in her robe and ripped open the letter.**_ _ **"I had found out that I was a fairy and going to a school called Alfea in a whole different dimension," Bloom thought. "My parents checked out the school with me via letter transportation and approved. So it was bye bye Gardenia." Bloom's head went back to real time. "Hello Alfea."**_


End file.
